


Life

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: lornelover and marstersladySet: S5For: The 12 Days of Ficlets Challenge. Day 10.





	Life

Life. It was perhaps the most annoying game that Anya could think of. Xander would never let her sell the children for money, and she always ended up needing a second car to place them all in. Think of all that wiping, feeding, patting, and time that she would have to spend with them. Utterly annoying.

"You take some," she said while passing a few pink and blue figures to Xander.

"An," he sighed, "this isn't how you play the game."

"Frankly, I don't care," she pouted and spun the wheel. "Why don't the lesbians ever get a bunch of children? Sure, they have to adopt, but they should share the burden."

"I think it depends on where you land," Tara responded.

Willow gave Xander a dirty look. He could tell that they would later be having a talk on how insensitive Anya was to sexual minorities. She would wrinkle her nose and stare at him, waiting for an acceptable answer. He really needed to find some male friends that weren't British or undead.


End file.
